


Кулинарные эксперименты

by OlgaVeresk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, OUAT - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlgaVeresk/pseuds/OlgaVeresk
Summary: Что мы знаем об увлечениях мистера Голда?





	Кулинарные эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vipera_Berus89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vipera_Berus89).



Перемещение в мир без магии сулило не только неудобства. Конечно, ужин не наколдуешь и рану одним движением не излечишь, да и жить приходилось далеко не в замке, однако комфорта в современной квартире было куда как больше, чем в каменной твердыне, общение через магические зеркала успешно заменялось видеозвонком, еду можно было заказать из кафе, а уж Интернет… Не то чтобы мистер Голд часто им пользовался, но оценить его возможности успел. И сегодня, когда внезапно вновь нахлынуло желание приготовить что-нибудь, он решил поискать рецепты во Всемирной паутине. Так вышло, что в его кулинарных книгах ничего нужного не обнаруживалось, а библиотека, как всегда, была закрыта. Не просить же у соседей, в самом деле. 

Рецепты в Сети были один другого завлекательней. Отобрав несколько, на его взгляд, заслуживающих внимания, Голд составил список нужных ингредиентов, повесил на своей лавке табличку "Закрыто на инвентаризацию" и отправился в магазин. Кассир уже не первый раз сталкивался со странностями, но всё же предпочитал не спрашивать, зачем господину ростовщику понадобились в таком количестве мука, сливки, яйца, а также сиропы, приправы, фрукты, орехи, ягоды и сладости.

Итак, придя домой, мистер Голд сменил строгий костюм на домашнюю одежду, приготовил необходимые продукты, посуду и приборы вроде венчика (миксеру он не доверял) и скалки, надел фартук и открыл записную книжку.

Для первого рецепта нужны были: сливочное масло, сахар, яйцо, ванильный сахар, разрыхлитель, соль, мука, миндаль и немного шоколада.

– Ну что ж, приступим.

Замешивая тесто, Голд вдруг подумал, что процесс приготовления пищи был сродни процессу приготовления зелий: несколько элементов смешивались, преобразовывались и соединялись в одно целое. Важны были свежие ингредиенты, точно соблюденные пропорции и следование рецепту. Первый кулинарный опыт, лет этак триста тому назад, тогда еще в своём мире, был для Румпельштильцхена не совсем удачным: попытка приготовления овсяного печенья обернулась тем, что этим печеньем можно было гвозди забивать. А всего-то смешал воду с мукой и овсяными хлопьями, а не овсяные хлопья с водой, а затем с мукой, как было велено. Про первый опыт магии вспоминать было куда как приятней. Но первый блин комом, как любят говорить, и с тех пор много воды утекло, а опыта поприбавилось. Теперь, ощущая под руками теплое податливое тесто, можно было подумать, что оно и вправду живое существо. Даже жаль, что теперь нужно положить его в холодильник.

А за это время можно успеть приготовить маффины, благо, тесто для них готовится быстро. И что там нужно было для панна котта? Сливки, желатин, сахар...киви? Ах да, еще джем!  
Когда пришла очередь теста покидать холодильник, а итальянского десерта – охлаждаться, маффины уже были готовы. Охлажденное тесто было порезано на кусочки, украшено миндалем и отправлено на место маффинов, в тёплую духовку.

Внезапно погасший свет доставил некоторые неудобства, однако для газовой плиты это не имело значения, а сделать оставалось совсем немного – приготовить яблоки с миндалём и джемом да украсить блюда. Это можно было сделать при свечах или светильнике. Как раз к тому времени, когда были фрукты были разложены на блюде, пришло время доставать из духовки выпечку. 

Вот всё было закончено. Новоявленный кондитер улыбнулся и устало потер ладонью лицо. Масштабы кулинарного действа впечатляли. 

– Прибраться бы не мешало, – вполголоса сказал он сам себе, потягивая коктейль из ежевики, украшенный безе в порыве вдохновения.

Но в этот момент раздался настойчивый стук в дверь. Слегка удивившись, Голд поставил коктейль на стол, взял со стола светильник и отправился открывать дверь.

– Шериф Суон?.. Я приятно удивлен столь неожиданным визитом! Входите.  
– Вот, решила проведать. Ваш магазин был целый день закрыт, в городе вас не видно, и я подумала: вдруг что-то случилось…  
– Благодарю вас за заботу, – поднимая светильник повыше, сказал ростовщик. – Но вроде ничего не дурного, кроме того, что свет отключили.  
Эмма пригляделась к нему повнимательнее и тут же вскрикнула с неподдельным ужасом:  
– Ничего дурного не случилось? Вы себя в зеркало видели?  
– С утра было все на своих местах, знаете ли.  
– Да у вас кровь на лбу, на руках и на фартуке! Это так вы проводите инвентаризацию?! На вас что, опять напали? Или вы на кого-то? – Благодушное настроение мисс Суон разом пропало.  
– Уверяю вас…  
Уверения не подействовали, Эмма даже договорить не позволила.  
– Вы весь день отсутствуете в своей лавке, а теперь предстаете передо мной перемазанным в крови. Что я должна думать?  
– Что это клюквенный джем. Принюхайтесь.  
– Еще скажите – попробуйте на вкус.  
– Если не верите, пойдёмте со мной! – и не давая Эмме времени на раздумья, Голд схватил её за запястье и потащил на кухню. 

– Взгляните! – и Голд широким жестом указал на стол.

Эмма взглянула. А в следующий момент её глаза расширились от ужаса.

С блюд скалились раскрытые пасти. На одной тарелке лежали чьи-то глаза, большие и зеленые, такие же смотрели из стакана с жуткой субстанцией, о происхождении которой задумываться не хотелось. На другой тарелке аккуратной кучкой лежали…пальцы. Весь стол был щедро залит тёмно-красным. В отблеске дюжины свечей всё это смотрелось ужасающе. 

– Что…это? – в ужасе выдохнула шериф и потянулась к кобуре.

В этот момент свет, мигнув, включился. Эмма поймала себя на том, что держит потенциального преступника на прицеле, а он с редкостным для такой ситуации спокойствием объясняет ей, показывая на жуткую зубастую пасть:

– Это яблоки с миндалем и клюквенным джемом. Это панна котта с киви и клубничным соусом, – кивнул он на «зеленый глаз». А вот моя гордость – пальчики из песочного теста с миндалём. И еще коктейль из йогурта с ежевикой; украшен безе, как и маффины.

– Вы думаете, я в это поверю? – взвилась Эмма.  
– Не верите, стало быть? – заговорщическим тоном сказал Голд. – Может, действительно, попробуете? По-моему, пальчики вполне удались. – Не хотите? А как же тогда ваша сверхспособность? Примените её!

Эмма слегка прищурилась и посмотрела в глаза своему визави. Он действительно не лгал. Она вдохнула поглубже и ощутила запах ягод, фруктов и ванили. Похоже, в темноте привиделось невесть что. 

– Ну что же, мистер Голд, следует признать, вы очень тщательно скрывали талант кондитера под маской ростовщика. – Приношу свои извинения.  
– О, прошу вас, не нужно. Я рад, что вы убедились в моей невиновности, – тот улыбнулся, явно довольный собой и растерянностью шерифа. – Только пистолет опустите, пожалуйста. Совсем забыли про Хэллоуин со своей работой, Эмма? 

Та кивнула.

– Нехорошо, – с лёгкой ноткой назидательности пожурил он её. – Надо уметь и расслабиться иногда. Как насчёт отметить снижение уровня преступности чашкой ароматного чая с чабрецом? И пирожными?

– Спасибо вам, но вынуждена отказаться. Я обещала Генри зайти в семь, а сейчас без десяти. Не хотелось бы опоздать...Регина, понимаете ли...  
– Понимаю, – мистер Голд с лёгким сочувствием посмотрел на неё. – Тогда позвольте хотя бы угостить вас пирожными, дабы развеять последние сомнения. Любите яблоки? Я положу вам несколько яблочных…пирожных. Яблоки, знаете ли, очень полезны, а в клюкве много витаминов. И маффины еще возьмите, угостите Генри. А как же коктейль? Нет? Жаль, жаль, что вы отказываетесь от него… Пальчики из песочного теста... ясно, можно было не предлагать.

Эмма с лёгким содроганием приняла золотисто-зеленую коробочку, вместившую в себя страшно вкусные и чудовищно оригинальные сладости, внезапно вспомнив, как в колледже она забавлялась приготовлением "кровавых рук".

– Веселого вам Хэллоуина! – мистер Голд слегка поклонился и открыл дверь.  
Эмма обернулась в дверях:  
– И вам тоже!

На мгновение ей показалось, что улыбка ростовщика увяла, но совсем чуть-чуть, а в глазах промелькнуло нечто, похожее на грусть. Она сощурилась и встряхнула головой, отгоняя наваждение, а когда открыла глаза, то дверь была уже закрыта: ключ, скрипнув, замкнул её на последний оборот. 

Неся в руках коробочку с лакомствами, Эмма весь путь до дома Генри размышляла, как мало, в сущности, она знает о здешних обитателях. И о мистере Голде особенно.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 октября 2012
> 
> Бонус  
> Рецептурная часть
> 
> Кусочки яблока в форме зубов монстров:  
> http://www.bugaga.ru/uploads/posts/2012-10/thumbs/1350986955_webs-tastiest-food-for-halloween-4.jpg
> 
> Маффин с глазом:  
> http://n1s1.hsmedia.ru/5e/72/16/5e72166f6db132afaefe637b12f1b087/488x512_0_b4177ce59a95cb0906f0be253e94cb69@600x629_0xd42ee437_15646479131445845867.jpeg
> 
> Глаза: http://pesochnizza.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/uzhasnye-bluda-na-helloween.jpg
> 
> Смузи "Глазастое привидение": https://bm.img.com.ua/smak/img/public/Novosti_statii/Halloween_4.jpg
> 
> Ведьмины пальцы: http://farm7.static.flickr.com/6237/6298925538_1e1dd4233d.jpg
> 
> Кровавые руки: http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/6620/148561800.138/0_954a7_232ec9ed_L.jpg


End file.
